


The Split

by Happylittleaddict



Series: Bloodborne RvB AU [4]
Category: Bloodborne, Red vs Blue
Genre: Body Horror, Minor Character Death, beasts - Freeform, death by fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: The church was founded long ago before the first hunt, during that hunt it split but was reunited, will it split again now that this scourge has come again?





	The Split

Doctor Dufresne stood by his desk looking a bit nauseated as he looked over the most recent reports coming in from patients treated with the miraculous, or what had once been thought to be a miraculous, substance he had found deep in the pthumeru tombs. While they had been cured of the initial ailment reports that he had been receiving showed permanent side effects that took sometime to develop. The plague had been eradicated a couple years prior with the cure and many seeking treatment for other ailments had been given the same treatment. No one had had side effects in their initial tests but all had shown signs of being cured of all diseases, so they had thought it was safe, they never imagined this would be the outcome. “W-what are we going to do? This wasn’t how this was supposed to turn out. Ev-everyone was supposed to be ok we tested it and nothing happened… How did this even happen???” He had a panic in his voice as he spoke.

“This result is most unfortunate, testing should have gone on much longer, but we cannot do anything about that now. We should discontinue the use of the healin blood however if we are to keep this under control, it is the most likely culprit and we cannot risk more people turnin as a result of the use of the blood. Too many people are already fallin victim to it’s effects.” Leonard said leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs as he spoke. The situation was unfortunate, if a remedy could be found that would be good but it was unlikely, he had other interests however. Things that were far above the mere issues of men. 

“And how do you think that will help anything Director? Those treated with the blood have not all turned, this could be a mere genetic factor, perhaps further research should be done to possibly determine what the cause is. The benefits of the blood have thus far outweighed the bad, if it is possible to prevent further incidents it may be pertinent to conduct the research for the good of all mankind, if we gave up on this in its infancy then we may well lose a very important stepping stone. If we can perfect this we may be able to end suffering on a mass scale, is that not worth the possible risks?” Hargrove spoke slowly and concisely, if they could better the methods perhaps this could save millions of people. It would be a good venture to follow, could be quite profitable too. With the right modifications it could even be used to strengthen people further and create a generation of people who could survive much more than those before it. 

“Chairman you are talking about puttin thousands of peoples lives at risk not to mention the question of the ethics behind the testin of such things.” Leonard responded cooly, though the question of ethics could be turned around on him quite easily. Only if it was discovered what he himself was doing anyways. The hunt for insight was full of ethical problems, if one chose to call them that anyways, a hunt for the entities that inhabited this world just on the other side of a veil hidden to those without knowledge, without eyes, most were blind to the powers above them.

“What are we going to do about the now.” Dufresne interrupted them focusing them on the problem at hand, they could worry about future matters at another time, right now they needed to figure out what they were going to do about the current beast problem spreading through the city. “If something isn’t done soon there is going to be a mass panic. We could try and institute a quarentine at least try to keep this contained to some extent” he suggested trying not to bite his nails nervously.

Leonard and Hargrove both looked at him thinking for a few moments. It was a difficult situation perhaps a quarantine would work at least for the time being. However were would they put this and how would it be upheld? The city was densly populated and space was limited. They could likely move people to the old city, those who were exhibiting symptoms of the transformation anyways.

Leonard was the first to speak “and how do you propose we round them up and keep them there? The reports state that the patients are combative and uncooperative. They won’t easily go and even if we manage to round them up there is nothing stopping them from simply killing those sent to round them up.” He pointed out to Doc realistically. 

“Then what suggestion do you have if mine is so bad?” Doc asked with a frustrated huff. 

“That is your responsibility to figure out Doctor Dufresne. You were the one who chose to use the blood prematurely. I have my own business to attend to and do not have time for meetings of this sort.”Leonard stood from his seat and left the room straightening his jacket as he walked. He had more important things to be doing that didn’t involve Blood or Men. 

Hargrove watched him a moment raising a brow before turning his attention back to Doc “ he is right it is your responsibility to decide what to do here, it was your work that caused the problem in the first place, not our own.” He said to him calmly “you have the tools and much more knowledge of the church than any of us, perhaps look to history for a few answers.” He mused before standing “ I am sure you will figure something out that will be suitable.” He added as he made his way to the door. 

Doc stood watching them leave thinking. What could he do? Quarantine was the best option but the other two were right there was issue with that if the people were becoming violent. They would not stay quarantined long if that was the case. He moved to sit in his chair behind his desk clasping his hands and pressing the tips of his index fingers to his lips. What else could he do here? He wondered as he sifted through his limited knowledge of the churches history, he remembered vague mentions of a faction used once long long ago when something bad happened, hunters conscripted by the church to protect the city. Was this their original purpose? Had this happened before?

—

Leonard sat at his desk pouring over one of the many texts he had stacked on the surface, there were papers scattered beneath the book as well that had some small details of the rituals and attempts at communing with the Cosmic Powers That Be, the information was fascinating and it appeared that a number of people had been successful in communicating with them. 

“Interestin…” he said under his breath as he set aside the text and made a few notations on a pad of paper next to his hand. He had many sheets of notes he had made of his findings, runes, rituals, and the like, all written down for later reference. The blood was dangerous but knowledge was power. 

He stood from his desk and left the room “have you got everythin prepared as I asked Counselor?” He asked the man standing by the door.

“Of course sir, everything is as you asked for it to be, we just need your guidance in how to proceed from here.” The Counselor responded nodding to him faintly before following behind The Director as he left the room.

“Good we will need to move quickly or else we may lose the opportunity we have currently.” The Director knew the window of time could change at any moment, he hoped that the others believed all he said about the motives behind the actions he was ordering them to do. Kidnapping infants was not an easy thing to convince people to do, these infants however were located in an orphanage on the other side of the city, his students disagreed with the use of the healing blood so it was a matter of telling them that the orphanage was trying to use it on the infants that had fallen ill and on those that had not yet caught it as a unproven method of prevention. 

The Director nodded at him entering the briefing room, he placed his hands on the table in front of him and looked at each of the people standing in the room awaiting their orders, their faces hidden within hoods. “Alright, I am sure that the counselor has updated you all on where you are to be going, you will be given the objective here and make a plan of action on the way to the location, am I understood?” He asked them with a firm commanding tone that did not leave room for protest or questions.

“Yes sir.” The group said in unison.

—

Hargrove watched the most recent subject they were working with “don’t fight it, let the beast overtake you, but do not allow it to consume you, you control the beast.” He said to the man, they had him restrained to the wall for safety, incase they failed at controlling the beastly instincts and following orders, it was possible, he knew it was, there was at least one person he knew of that was capable of it, and at least one other he had found damaged records of, back during that first hunt nearly a century ago.

The man whimpered at the feeling of his skin and muscles rolling, it was an uncomfortable sensation, his bones creaked and shifted as muscle grew, it was slow, he was fighting it despite the words of his leader. He panted feeling teeth and claws grow long and sharp digging into his lip, his jaw snapped as the bones shifted and reformed to resemble something close to a dogs mouth, the smell of blood was suddenly overwhelming, as was the smell of beasts. He snarled pulling at his restraints, he had to fight back, he wouldn’t be taken, no he couldn’t let this screw with his perceptions, he had to stay in control. He had to he couldn’t fail now they had made so much progress, he could do this, he could, he could… He couldn’t. The beastly nature was too hard for him to control and he lost himself to the resulting rage and fear that crashed upon his mind. 

Hargrove noted the results and sighed, it had been such a waste, the man had been strong. That was however a risk one took when conducting research of this nature, however unfortunate it was. He stepped out of the room sealing the heavy doors behind him and pressed a trigger, there was a momentary hiss and clip of mechanisms in the walls and then suddenly a blood curdling, growling scream from inside the room as the gas that filled the room was ignited. It was a slow painful death, but needed in order to ensure no one escaped and no one survived. It wouldn’t do for these test subjects to get out into the public eye.

“What am I missing here…” Hargrove pondered later as he was getting ready to go to bed, there had to be something he was missing, some trait in the humans, maybe an item held or maybe a rune. He didn’t know, but he was determined to find out.

—

Doc paced the halls of the church, what was he even to do? How far had things fallen, and what was he prepared to do to fix them? What could he do? There had yet to be a reversal found for the awful scourge that had begun spreading, and it was just getting worse, there were agents out there trying to keep things under wraps but how long would that last? How long could those doctors keep these things hidden? They needed a long term plan, and he was the only one who could provide it. He was their leader, the one they all looked up to for guidance, he could not fail them now. 

“Why isn’t there a book on what to do about this?” Doc groaned running his hands through his hair tugging a little bit “why didn’t they keep a comprehensive history on this? Why were all the records lost? Did they not think that maybe it would help keep it from happening again? If people knew?” He spoke to himself sounding exasperated that people wouldn’t understand that history would be repeated if it was not learned. “The only bit of information I can find is just a little notation about there being a faction of hunters… oh but thats so violent, that is no way to solve this, there has to be a better way, there has to be…”

Doc procrastinated on this for weeks hoping that someone would find a peaceful solution, none was ever found, he had to concede and reinstate them, he had to reinstate the hunters, reopen the workshop, everything, they needed protection, even if that meant violence, he wouldn’t be to blame though, his hands would be clean, as would his mind, he would not be committing these acts of violence himself, others would be. 

Doc asked around the church asking anyone who looked strong if they would be interested in taking on the endeavor. Not many took to it, but a few did, they were skilled enough, they were considered heros, and for a long time stayed that way, but even heros lose one day, and when that happened the hunters dream was recreated, Alpha kept it going, kept it open, making sure those that passed through the dream had help, Texas joined him, staying to ensure that the hunters coming into the dream learned from their experiences in exchange for the bloodechoes they collected from the corpses of the beasts they hunted.

That was long ago and ever since the blood moon ascended Doc had heard whisperings in his mind, things he couldn’t explain, nor describe. He was unsure he really wanted to, they were such awful things, he didn’t know what to do, was it a god? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to, he just wanted it to go away.


End file.
